


Lily, I'm a Werewolf

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, HPFT, HPFT Slytherin Story of the Month, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div><p>Banner by Lostmyheart at The-Dark-Arts.net<br/><img/><br/></p><p></p><div><p><br/>Since Lily Evans' marriage to James Potter is approaching, Remus Lupin has made a decision. It's time for Lily to know about his <em>"furry little problem."</em><br/></p></div> </div>Slytherin Common Room's  Story of the Month, June 2016, at http://hpfanfictalk.com
            </blockquote>





	Lily, I'm a Werewolf

Remus owled early today, requesting to speak with me, stating it was urgent. I was a little anxious because... No. Nothing has happened to James or Sirius.  Dumbledore had sent them on a very secret mission, and James couldn't tell me much, as per Dumbledore's orders. From what I was able to gather, he and Sirius are spying on Death Eaters. Not something I'm very comfortable with, because James and Sirius have never been, I guess you could say, rational men.

I heard the distinct pop of someone Apparating outside, followed by a soft knock. "Coming!" I called out. Upon opening the front door, I saw Remus standing, eyes cast on the ground, looking apprehensive.  

"Oh no!', I gasped. "James, Sirius? They're not..." I couldn't finished the sentence. 

Quickly Remus' eyes snapped up to meet mine. "No, Lily! It's nothing like that. I'm so sorry if I've given you the wrong impression," he said in a rush.  "The last I've heard  they're both perfectly fine. You know them. They're never found if they don't want to be. And James has the cloak with him at all times," he added.  

I felt the weight lifting from my shoulders at once. "So what's so urgent, Rem?" I asked.

I watched Remus' face rearrange itself back into a nervous and sad expression. My heart was aching; watching one of the kindest people I've ever known look that way. I reached and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Remus, what is it?" I said gently. 

His shoulders fell. "Why don't we sit in the kitchen, have some tea, and I'll explain," he answered softly.

We walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. I took out my wand, turned on the stove and began to boil some water. We sat in silence for while as I watched Remus begin to gather his nerve. I poured us both some tea, looked at him and waited for him to begin. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. 

"Lils. I need to tell you something. It may come as a bit of a shock, but since you will be marrying James next week... I figured it's time to know," he said, his voice growing thick. 

"What - what do I need to know?" I asked nervously.   

Remus remained quiet while I took a glance up at him. He was biting his lower lip, a bead of sweat was falling from his brow and his hands - which were clenched together tightly on top of the table - were shaking. _This cannot be good,_ I thought.

I returned my gaze to my tea and heard Remus take in another deep breath. "Well. I'm - I'm not exactly the person you think I am," he mumbled.

What does he mean that he is _not exactly the person I think he is_? I arched my eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. 

"Lily, you are one of my best friends. One of the best friends I have ever had. So if -" his voice began to hitch. "if you don't want to speak to me any longer... if you don't want me around. I would understand," he choked out. There is nothing I hate more than seeing someone I love in pain. It was obvious, whatever he was about to tell me, was causing him pain.

I reached across the table, took his hand mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "There is nothing you could ever tell me that would make me not want to be around you. You do know that, don't you?" I reassured him.

 

Remus shook his head softly as an almost bitter smile appeared on his lips. "Well, we'll see, I suppose."

  

"Don't be a prat. If I could marry James, _and_ tolerate Sirius, there is _nothing_ you could tell me that would make me stop being your friend," I snapped

"I guess anyone who could survive those two, _could_ survive anything," he joked. "Merlin knows I know _that_ better than anyone."

Smiling kindly at him, I said, "So what is it then?" My voice was now saturated with curiosity.

As if our lighthearted moment did not even happen, Remus' face became serious once more. "Lily, I'm a werewolf," he said bluntly.

He was watching my face, waiting for whatever reaction I might have. I'm sure he wasn't expecting what I did next. I laughed.  
  

His looked at me incredulously. "You - you think this is _funny?_ "

I collected myself and shook my head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry Remus. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just -"

"Just what?" he hissed.

"How thick do you think I am?" I asked, a little annoyed.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you mean?"

"I've been giving you too much credit. I guess you _can_ be just as much of an idiot as the boys," I teased.

Remus' patience was waning. "Just explain, Lily," he nearly growled.

I couldn't help it, and laughed again. "I already knew, _Moony_ ," I revealed.

Of all the reactions I could have possibly had, this was not what he was expecting. First he looked utterly shocked, then his eyes turned to slits and he looked positively angry. "James," he said like an expletive. 

"No. James didn't tell me," I told him, then smiled smugly. "I figured it out."

"You. Figured. It. Out?" he asked faintly.

I snorted, "Well of course I did! I mean, come on. Since first year at Hogwarts, you would disappear once a month. It didn't take me long to begin noticing a pattern. It was _always_ around the full moon. I had my suspicions for a while, honestly. Then when we began to study werewolves, fourth year, I knew for sure. You exhibited all of the signs," I explained.

"Indeed," he answered shortly.

"Not to mention," I added, "your little nickname the boys have for you."

Remus cocked his head to the side and looked at me like has never seen me properly before. A small smile played on his lips. "So you mean to tell me that you've known, for _years_ , and you've never said anything?"

"I never found a reason to bring it up," I shrugged. "It doesn't make any difference to me either way. You're still Remus."

Remus shook his head slowly and began to laugh. He stood up, rushed around the table and pulled me up and into a bear hug.

"I could never possibly tell you how much you, your friendship and your acceptance of what I am means to me, Lils," he whispered.

My eyes filled with tears as I stroked the back of his head. "Listen, you are one of the greatest men I have ever had the privilege of calling my friend. It doesn't matter to me that you might have a furry little problem once a month," I told him.

He pulled back, and began to laugh. " _Furry little problem?_ Did you know that's what James calls it?" he asked.

I was actually taken aback. Honestly, I had no idea. How could I? "No, I didn't," I answered, giggling.

"I guess James _was_ right all of these years. You two really are meant to be," he joked with a poke to my nose.

 

I smacked him in the arm while rolling my eyes. "Oh shut it."

Looking at his watch, Remus jumped. "Blimey! I'm sorry Lily, but I must be off. I'm very nearly late for a meeting with Dumbledore!"

Remus mentioning Dumbledore made my stomach begin doing flips. He, obviously, was able to read my face

"Don't worry, honey. He'll be fine. There is not a thing in this world that would stop James Potter from marrying you," he reassured me.

"I know. But, he's not the only one I worry about, Remus. I worry about you all. Hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to our normal lives."

Giving me a sad smile, Remus said, "I know, Lils. Me too." He patted my shoulder softly. "And don't worry about us. We all know how to take care of ourselves. You should know that."

"I guess you're right. I'll try not to worry as much," I lied.

I walked Remus to the door and as he walked out on to the front porch, he turned back to me. "Thank you," he said simply.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

"For still loving me. You know, even though I'm a... monster," he whispered, while looking at the ground.

That made me angry and broke my heart. "Remus Lupin," I began sternly. "Do not _ever_ call yourself that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mum," he answered, rolling his eyes.

I pointed my wand at his face. "Don't make me hex you,"  I threatened as he laughed. "You better get going. Love you, Moony."

He took two steps back towards me and pulled me in for another tight hug. "Love you too, Lils."


End file.
